Torre de Gelo
by Blyez
Summary: A primeira geada chegou com um riso...


Por ali nunca nevava, quer dizer, não antes dele chegar. A vista mal mudava com o caminhar das estações, era tedioso, afinal eram anos olhando pela mesma janela no alto de uma torre cercada por todos os lados, como um único amontoado de pedras no meio de uma tigela. Então um dia o tão costumeiro som da cachoeira vizinha se calou. Foi a primeira coisa que Rapunzel percebeu de diferente depois de alguns anos acostumada com aquilo. Entenda, para ela o silencio da queda d'água foi tão notável quanto a ausência repentina da luz do sol para uma pessoa comum.

E a risada. Era diferente da de sua Mãe, era diferente do cantar dos pássaros, porque nunca tinha escutado o riso de um homem. Ou rapaz. E como qualquer criança curiosa, espiou pela janela da torre apenas para arregalar os olhos, maravilhados: só quem nunca viu neve sabe qual é o prazer quando se deparar com ela pela primeira vez. Tão convidativa, tão adorável, brilhante e macia. Tão mágica.

Rapunzel deu um gritinho excitado e se esticou sobre o parapeito para ver mais, mais um pouquinho, só mais...

Antes que percebesse, já tinha passado e muito do parapeito, e perdido seu ponto de apoio. E antes mesmo que entendesse o que estava acontecendo e o porque de sentir medo daquela queda inevitável, começou a flutuar no ar, feito os floquinhos gelados ao seu redor; leve e suave, planando sobre vários e vários metros do solo. E flutuou e flutuou até voltar para a segurança de sua torre, onde foi deixada gentilmente.

Foi a primeira vez que Jack Frost ajudou alguém.

Uma semana. Fazia uma semana desde que completara 16 anos. Ou seja: o inverno logo, logo chegaria, a neve chegaria, Jack chegaria. Rapunzel corria de um lado para o outro, por duas vezes quase tinha pisado em Pascal antes de colocá-lo em seu ombro por segurança. Não se esquecera: desde a vez que a havia salvado de cair para a morte, ela havia começado a acreditar avidamente de que havia alguém lá fora zelando por ela. Quando tentou conversar com sua Mãe, a ouviu dizer "Anjo da Guarda" com aquele tom que os adultos usam para falar de besteiras, um tom divertido.

Então ela rezou para seu Anjo, e agradeceu muito antes de só conversar. Levaram dois anos para Jack escrever com gelo respostas para suas preces e, finalmente, seu nome. Muito tempo, afinal, ele vinha uma semana depois de seu aniversário, e não ficava mais de quatro dias: era o tempo de sua mãe voltar da mesma longa viagem que fazia sempre nessa data.

Agora ela estava mais do que acostumada a te-lo como hospede temporário. Na verdade, era o segundo evento mais excitante de sua vida na torre, logo depois de ver as luzes flutuantes no dia de seu aniversário. Certa vez sua mãe havia retornado mais cedo e flagrado Rapunzel falando sozinha com o jogo de xadrez. O susto que ela havia tomado, com medo que Gothel tirasse Jack da sua vida, não havia se equiparado com as surras e pontapés que o rapaz havia tomado da garota mais tarde depois de explicar o porque da mulher não te-lo visto.

Varreu o chão, arrumou seu material de pintura, oh, Deus, já podia sentir as primeiras brisas geladas! Deu um último trato na cozinha, correu para o quarto e pegou sua escova enquanto Pascal se agarrava desesperadamente a manga do seu vestido. Disparou de volta para o andar de baixo...

-Seu cabelo está enorme.

Rapunzel gritou antes de se virar e vê-lo: há anos parava do mesmo jeito despojado na batente da janela, o cajado sempre a mão e o sorriso no canto do lábio cheio de diversão. Rapunzel o entretinha. Sua inocência era quase inacreditável. E talvez aquilo a tivesse feito acreditar com tanta facilidade e rapidez nele.

-Jack! – sorriu e foi até ele com meio pulos, meio passos apreçados.

-Rapunzel! – retrucou ele, no mesmo tom, saltando da janela e ficando de frente pra ela. – Esse lugar não vai mudar nunca?

-É uma torre. Não tem muito como mudar.

Sempre aquele tom doce, sempre aquela gentileza. As vezes Jack ficava cansado daquilo, como se ela estivesse fingindo, mas nunca escorregasse.

-Eu posso fazer um escorregador de gelo pra você. Da janela – ele fez um movimento espiralado com a mão, indo de cima a baixo – para o chão.

-Eu posso me machucar.

Todo ano, a mesma coisa: Jack insistia para que Rapunzel saísse da torre, criava mil e uma maneiras pra isso, mas o dia que teria hesito provavelmente não iria chegar nunca.

-Não vai, eu seguro você, tomo cuidado, eu...

-Me desculpe, Jack. – ela deu os ombros – Não...posso.

Instalou-se um silencio constrangedor. Rapunzel detestava dizer não, especialmente a ele, e Jack não gostava de tentar força-la a quebrar suas próprias regras, mas acabava fazendo pelo habito e, quando via, já era tarde demais. Sorriu e abriu os braços.

-Posso ganhar meu abraço anual, pelo menos?

Aquilo bastou para devolver o riso a Rapunzel. Ela o fez de imediato: ele era tão gelado no inicio, feito a neve, mas quando fechava os braços ao redor dela, começava a se aquecer de maneira estranha, morno feito o sol da manhã. E tão magro que parecia prestes a quebrar com o mero aperto em torno do tórax.

Era uma relação muito frágil: Jack sabia que não encontraria outra pessoa, adulta ou criança, feito Rapunzel; e ela sabia que não havia outro como Jack: ele não era um dos humanos monstruosos que sua mãe havia mencionado. Não. Então não tinha porque ficar assustada. Tinha dentes retos e branquinhos a ponto de brilharem, não afiados e sujos de sangue. Andava descalço como ela e conseguia se erguer para qualquer lugar exatamente como Rapunzel fazia, porém com a ajuda do cabelo. E o cheiro! Cheiro de pinheiro e relva fresca; cheiro de brisa de inverno e neve, cheiro de amora...

-Eu fiz torta de amora! – de súbito, Rapunzel se afastou.

-Todo ano, não é? Sabe que não precisa fazer, eu não sinto fome. – que a lua abençoasse aquela garota. Um raio de sol em um mundo cheio de trevas.

Jack sorriu.

-Maaas – aquilo bastou para iluminar o rosto da garota – como um pedaço se cantar pra mim.

Mal tinha terminado, Rapunzel disparou para a cozinha, deixando ele sozinho no meio da sala. Jack não achava o lugar de todo ruim antes de perceber como aquilo era semelhante a uma prisão. Era o senhor do inverno, nada podia conte-lo, uma gaiola era algo abominável para ele. Ouviu sons vindos da cozinha e foi atrás da garota só para acha-la equilibrando um prato na cabeça já servido com uma boa fatia de torta de amora enquanto Rapunzel segurava outro prato em uma mão e duas xícaras com conteúdo fumegante na outra.

-Nossa, deixa que eu pego! – ele correu até as xícaras, mas ela as tirou de seu alcance antes que ele pudesse toca-las.

-Não precisa, Jack. Eu já estou acostumada. – e em perfeito equilíbrio o levou de volta a sala.x sobre o tampo para o lado, abrindo espaço para os pratos e a xícara. Olhou para tudo, atordoado: Não era novidade para ela que ele nunca sentia fome, e ainda assim sempre tinha todo o cuidado para preparar uma refeição todas as vezes que a visitava.

Rapunzel arrastou a cadeira reservada para sua mãe as pressas. Empurrou Jack sobre ela e depois foi para o seu banquinho do outro lado da mesa: era tão bom ter companhia! Pascoal subiu no tampo da mesa, cheirando a torta de Jack com desconfiança e abrindo a boca.

-Não, não, Pascoal! – a garota recolheu o bichinho com carinho, o colocando sobre seu ombro direito – aquele é de Jack. Tome. – e tirou um pedacinho da ponta com os dedos e o entregou ao camaleão.

-Ele pode comer do meu, não tem problema. – Jack tentou empurrar o prato em direção a ela, mas Rapunzel o devolveu no mesmo instante.

-Eu fiz especialmente para você.

Jack abriu a boca e tornou a fecha-la. Não conseguiu dizer não a ela, nunca conseguia (especialmente por ela nunca pedir nada a ele). Deixou um suspiro escapar e pegou o garfo com suavidade, que congelou com o contato. Tirou um pedaço da torta e colocou na boca, suspirando tão fundo que o ar na mesa esfriou. Rapunzel o observou com expectativa.

-E então? – perguntou, os olhos tão brilhantes quanto o sorriso.

-Perfeita. – respondeu ele, mas uma vez sem ter coragem de dizer para ela que nunca sentia o gosto de nada: podia estar queimada ou crua ou realmente boa, não importava. Durante anos dizia a mesma mentira para a única pessoa capaz de vê-lo.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazê-la. Sorrindo, Rapunzel terminou seu pedaço antes mesmo de Jack chegar a metade do dele.

-Quer mais?

-Eu quero - seu dedo batia lentamente no prato – que você cante pra mim.

Gostava dela. De verdade. Era como o ponto perfeito entre a primavera e o verão: tão radiante e cheia de vida. Pra Jack tudo era inverno quando não estava com Rapunzel, mas ali, mesmo rodeados pela neve, ela inda iluminava o ambiente com a mesma ternura e força que o sol. Era tão...simples. A escutou cantar com doçura, as vezes acreditando que Rapunzel podia fazer o gelo derreter só com a voz. E teria aproveitado o momento por completo se Pascoal não tivesse subido por seu ombro e lançado a língua bem dentro do seu ouvido.

* * *

**N.A.: É simples e infantil u.u Sei lá, achei um casal tão conveniente =) E tão fácil**

**u.u Não me julguem XD**

**Muitas boas vindas para os novos e antigos leitores =D**

**Sei que tenho outras 50 fanfics pra terminar, eu sei, mas tenho que estar no cliiiima...**

**e no momento Jack Frost é meu vicio momentaneo (se voce viu aquele traseiro, voce vai me entender)**

**Obrigada =D**


End file.
